<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: 'An Inevitable, Unhappy Ending' by the_wanlorn by peasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007714">Podfic: 'An Inevitable, Unhappy Ending' by the_wanlorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer is not in love, and Chloe is not going to let him break her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fic In A Box, Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: 'An Inevitable, Unhappy Ending' by the_wanlorn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts">the_wanlorn</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787056">An Inevitable, Unhappy Ending</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou">SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in love with these two being in love in this story! I hope you enjoy this reading, the_wanlorn :-)</p><p>Cover image sources (all CC licensed): <a href="https://www.pxfuel.com/en/free-photo-xhybk">arrest</a>; <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/54799099@N00/3565933747">neon heart</a>; <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/22907821@N02/2786320180">flowers</a>; <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/157188208@N03/38403195121/">whiskey</a>; <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/61926883@N00/3051588061">piano keys</a>. The screencap is from <i>Lucifer</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
<iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>Stream or download from Archive.org <a href="https://ia601500.us.archive.org/26/items/an-inevitable-unhappy-ending/An%20Inevitable%20Unhappy%20Ending.mp3">here</a> or Dropbox <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/pnencvb4gpr8fby/An%20Inevitable%20Unhappy%20Ending.mp3?dl=0">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>